


Boys Boys Boys

by PorcupineGirl



Series: Radio Gaga [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Harry Watson, Aerosmith, hairspray and denim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Boys Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I've decided to start a series of ficlets each taking a Lady Gaga song as a prompt. As you'll see, these are NOT songfics - I'm just using some part of the song's lyrics as a prompt to get me started.
> 
> Warning for homophobic slurs, mention of underage (in some places) sex but nothing onscreen.

_November 15, 1989_

 

Harry Watson poked her head into John's bedroom.

"I owe you a million pounds, Johnny. Two million! I swear, I _swear_ I will make it up to you."

"Yeah, well, when I get an A on the test and you get a D, the satisfaction will _almost_ be reward enough. Almost."

He scooped up his books and followed her down the staircase and toward the front door.

"Bye mum!" John called, "We're off to the maths study group at Angela's."

Their mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Congratulations on getting your sister to join you this time. I expect the two of you home at eleven sharp - I know it's for a good cause, but you've still got to get your sleep. I can't have you out all night on a school night, study group or no."

" _Muuum_ ," Harry whined, "We know, okay? We won't be out all night."

\---

John pulled the car up to a small blue house.

"Okay, look. I'll be back here at 10:45 _exactly_. You damn well better be back, Harry. I don't care if you have to sell yourself to get a cab, I am not getting grounded because you lost track of time or your friends wandered off without you."

"I will, I will! Calm down, Johnny. Even if the concert's not over yet, I'll leave early - don't look at me like that, I _will_! Shanna has a 10:30 curfew anyhow, and she's driving. Now, if mum calls Angela's -"

"I'll tell her you're in the loo, or you walked to the store to get us some snacks. I'm not stupid, Harry. See you in a few hours."

Harry dropped her school bag in the back seat, trading it for her stonewashed denim jacket and purse. As soon as she slammed the back door, John pulled away, leaving her standing on the curb. Bouncing up and down on her toes with excitement, she checked her purse for the essentials - rolled up miniskirt, makeup, cash, and miniature can of Aqua Net. Finding everything in place, she ran up the walk to Shanna's door and rang the bell.

\---

Soon Harry was crammed in the back seat of Shanna's mum's car with three of her best friends. She'd changed from her jeans into the miniskirt in Shanna's bathroom and fixed her hair, and now she was trying to apply another layer of makeup without getting too jostled by elbows and bumps in the road.

"Oi, Christine! Now I have to start over on my lipstick!"

"Well hurry up, I want to borrow it next."

"Has anyone seen my blue eye shadow?"

"I've got it! Give me a sec, Kathy."

"No smoking in my mum's car, Lori! You know she'll kill me! You can wait til we get there for a fag, God."

"I still can't believe your cousin's getting us backstage, Shanna. If I get a chance to shag Steven Tyler, I am so taking it. Or Joe Perry. Or hell, any of 'em, I'm not picky!"

The girls all tittered nervously. For all her talk, Harry knew for a fact that Christine was a virgin. She'd given a few blowjobs, but that was it. In fact, Lori was the only one of them that Harry was sure had actually "done it." Harry herself wasn't terribly excited about shagging any of the members of Aerosmith. Or any of the boys at school, really. She'd given a few hand jobs because she thought it was expected of her, but she was never actually into it. To hear some of her friends talk, a penis was the most magical thing on earth, but she couldn't see the appeal. At first she'd assumed she was a "late bloomer," but ever since Kathy had moved into their school, Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

Harry shifted in her seat a little as she applied her lipstick so that her knee rubbed against Kathy's. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kathy glance down at their knees before turning her attention to the eye shadow being handed back to her from the front seat. But Harry didn't miss the fact that their knees stayed pressed against each other for the rest of the ride.

\---

Harry tripped slightly as she ran over to Christine. Pretending to be drunk always made her uneasy, but it was better than explaining why she wouldn't have a beer. She knew that one beer wasn't the same as getting pissed like dad, but she couldn't stomach it all the same.

"Oh my God, Chrissy, did you see where Lori just went?" Christine shook her head, looking hazy. Harry was pretty sure she'd gotten hold of some of the pot that was going around. "She just went back to the bus with a roadie! Lori's totally shagging a roadie for Aerosmith!"

Christine started giggling. "That slut! Don't tell Kath, she'll be jealous."

Harry tried not to let her smile slip. "Why? There are plenty of crew to go around if she wants one."

Christine only giggled harder. "No, no!" She lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "I mean she'll be jealous _of_ the roadie. See, I've got this theory that Kathy is a big old dyke. I bet she's got the hots for Lori!"

Harry's face fell, but she was pretty sure that Christine was too stoned to really notice. "That's.. that's a shite thing to say, Christine. Do you really think she fancies Lori? Did she tell you that?"

"What? No, she didn't bloody tell me that! She's not going to go around telling people she's a big ol' dyke, is she? But, I mean, look at her hair, Harry. Heh. Hair. Harry. Hairy Harry. Hairy Harriet, that's you!" Christine dissolved into giggles again, and Harry gave up.

"Where'd Amanda and Kathy get off to, anyhow?" she asked, not even bothering to sham at being drunk anymore.

"They're in the loo. Apparently Amanda can't hold her beer." Christine mimed throwing up. Harry rolled her eyes and turned away. "Or maybe they're in there fingering each other," Christine called after her, "You go see and tell me if they're dykes, Hare!"

"Get bent, Chrissy," Harry tossed over her shoulder as she approached the door to the ladies'.

Harry pushed her way in past a tight group of very drunk twenty-year-olds who were stumbling out. Inside, she found exactly what she expected: Amanda sitting on the floor against the wall, looking like shit, while Kathy wet a paper towel and passed it to her. 

"Had one too many?" Harry crouched down next to Amanda, who only groaned in response.

"More like three or four too many," Kathy said as she sat down next to Harry.

The door opened again and Shanna ran in. "Oh my God! Mandy, I've been looking all over for you! Chrissy said you puked, are you okay?" She knelt down next to her best friend and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that she no longer had to feel responsible for taking care of the drunk girl. Kathy stood up and nodded toward the door, and Harry followed her out.

Harry was relieved to find Christine nowhere to be seen when they emerged. "That was really cool of you to stay with her, Kath. I guess you haven't had much, seems like you kept your head about you."

Kathy shrugged. "Yeah, I don't drink. I had a puff on a joint, but just enough to mellow me out, y'know? Not like Christine." She rolled her eyes and Harry wondered what Christine had said to her face.

"Yeah, she always gets annoying when she's stoned. I don't either. I mean, drink. I don't drink either, I just pretend I'm drunk and no one notices I haven't actually had a single beer." Harry played with a curl of hair, hoping that didn't sound like a stupid thing to do.

Kathy laughed. "That's awesome, I'll have to try it next time. Beats listening to people calling me a prude just because I can't stand the taste of the stuff."

They'd wandered far down a back hallway, where the sounds of the concert were muffled and the only company was the occasional roadie walking by carrying some bit of equipment. Harry gave Kathy a shy smile, the kind she'd given to boys before because it was what her friends did. She wasn't feeling shy right now, though.

"I'm sure you're not a prude, Kath."

Kathy returned the shy look, but didn't break eye contact. "I'm really not."

"Y'know, I think I left my lipstick in the ashtray back in Shanna's car. You wanna come with me to get it?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
